


Right on the Money

by doublejoint



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, FEHweek2020, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejoint/pseuds/doublejoint
Summary: Commander Anna has a rather obvious crush.
Relationships: Anna/Fjorm (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Right on the Money

**Author's Note:**

> For [FE Heroes Week 2020](https://twitter.com/feheroesweek) day 7: FEH Characters/Summoner's Daily Life

Sometimes, Anna gets a particular gleam in her eye, an idea that’s taken hold of her mind that she’s sure, this time, will result in record profits. They’re not always too ridiculous to work; she’s managed to get the Annas from other worlds who have joined the Order of Heroes looped in on a few and those have resulted in tidy sums added to the Order’s treasury, and the potential of, for the first time in living memory (apparently), the Order turning a profit.

(“Though it isn’t really a business,” someone will always say, and always wish they hadn’t, at least not with Anna in earshot.)

This, the Summoner thinks, is not quite that. Anna’s been trying to steer her lunchtime conversation with Fjorm in a particular, profit-oriented direction, but she’s also letting Fjorm talk about other things, listening with her. Is it patience for profit, or is something else at play? Perhaps Anna and Fjorm would work well together on the battlefield, and it’s odd that the Summoner hasn’t even tried them, given the Order’s relative dearth of infantry axe users. 

“I really think,” Anna says, “that people would buy postcards of you surrounded by woodland animals.”

“The camera flash would frighten them away,” says Fjorm. “I know you really need help making money, but I can’t possibly do that.”

“We don’t have to use flash, just wait for the lighting to be right,” says Anna. “Even a blurry one would sell. You’re--the animals are so cute. The customers will go crazy!”

“The animals are cute,” says Fjorm. “But I don’t want them to think I’m using them for a photo op.”

“Just once,” Anna says. “C’mon, it’ll be great.”

“What customers?” Veronica interrupts. 

“All the citizens of Askr,” says Anna. “Fjorm’s a war hero and a public figure. And surrounded by the animals she’s the perfect picture of a woman of the people!”

Veronica’s likely annoyed that Anna hadn’t asked her--though Emblan royals aren’t particularly popular with the public, are they? The Summoner takes another sip of tea. Perhaps--no. But Anna lets the subject drop, and Fjorm turns to Peony on her other side, but Anna’s still looking at her, not with a calculating stare, a new argument whirring behind her brain, as if she simply wants to look.

* * *

The Summoner’s not much of a matchmaker. They’re not even going to try, not even sure that Anna has a crush on Fjorm or if they’re seeing things that aren’t there. It won’t hurt to pair them up in a training session, strictly for how well they ought to work together in that capacity. If it works, then that’s great; if it doesn’t, then the Summoner just won’t deploy them together again.

“It’ll be fun to work with you, Anna,” Fjorm says, and Anna looks like she’s just seen a dragon’s lair full of treasure.

“Likewise,” Anna says, her voice betraying less than her face.

They execute perfect combinations, working clean through several sets of opponents with little assistance needed from the rest of their team. Well, there’s the answer to that question (that and the smiles Fjorm and Anna exchange when heading back for a break).

* * *

The Summoner, apparently, isn’t the only one who’s noticed these new events; when they return to their office, Sharena is waiting with a worried look on her face, biting her lip.

“Do you think something’s up with Commander Anna? She’s been acting weird.”

“How so?” says the Summoner.

“It’s hard to explain--she had to restart balancing the accounting books yesterday because she got distracted, and she kept asking me what clothes I thought looked good with my hair color. I feel like something’s happened that she’s got some new interest or scheme or something, and I guess I was wondering if you knew what it was?”

“Well,” says the Summoner, drawing a breath. “I think she has a crush on Fjorm.”

Sharena blinks. “Oh--Oh, yeah, oh, that actually makes total sense! Like why she kept looking at her, and talking about the photos at lunch yesterday, and when she offered to show Fjorm around the treasury office even though it’s really tiny--wait, that’s so cute! But it’s got to be really serious if she’s thinking about Fjorm instead of about money.”

The Summoner nods. 

“Do you think Fjorm likes her back?”

“I’m not sure.”

Sharena sighs. “Wow…do you think we should do anything?”

“If Anna wants to say something, she will,” says the Summoner.

* * *

As it happens, Sharena is the one to witness Anna’s confession. Her later retellings embellish more and more of the details, but when the Summoner hears it, it’s probably closer to the truth--Fjorm tripping over a wooden training sword someone had left lying around, Anna catching her before she’d fallen and then going in for the kiss and the confession all in one go.

“That’s the Commander for you,” Sharena says with a smile. “Doing everything as efficiently as she can.”

The Summoner laughs.

* * *

After that, things go on as usual, though with a good deal more affection between Anna and Fjorm. Anna makes sure it is very clear to the Order that just because Fjorm is now her girlfriend, she won’t be giving her any preferential treatment (and threatens to demand money from anyone who would theoretically suggest otherwise, not that anyone would). The two of them fight together more, and fight better together. Anna’s love of money does not diminish (as Sharena puts it, Anna has room in her heart for both money and Fjorm, though she has yet to convince Alfonse that this is as romantic as she thinks it is). Fjorm continues to spend time with the forest animals, no cameras in sight.

That winter, Anna attempts to sell a pinup calendar of the Heroes to pay for the Order’s New Year’s festivities. February’s Hero is Fjorm, wearing what looks suspiciously like one of Sharena’s lavender dresses, tailored to fit her, smiling into the camera. It sells well, probably better than forest postcards would have, but the Summoner’s no businessperson. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
